zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Medigoron
Medigoron is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a Goron who is bigger in size than most regular Gorons, but is smaller than his brother, Biggoron. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Medigoron lives in Goron City on Death Mountain, where he runs a small blacksmith shop. He is the younger brother of Biggoron, who lives on Death Mountain Summit. When Link visits Goron City as a child, he tells him that he is working on a huge weapon, but that it will take five or six years to be completed. Upon Link's return to Hyrule, having been sealed inside the Temple of Light for seven years, the tunnel to Medigoron's shop is sealed with multiple Weak Walls, possibly placed by the other Gorons as protection; as such, Medigoron is one of the four Gorons not to be imprisoned inside the Fire Temple, the others being his older brother, Link of the Gorons, and Goron Shop Owner. Link can break these walls with bombs. Medigoron will offer Link his finished creation, a Giant's Knife, for the sum of 200 Rupees. This two-handed sword is a formidable weapon; however, it is brittle and will break after four swings (three if he hits against walls). Link can still use the small part of the blade and hilt that remains afterwards, but the damage it deals is equal to that of the Kokiri Sword and has poor range. Once a Giant's Knife has been broken, Link can buy another one. For each Giant's Knife he buys, the sword will last for two more strikes, up to a maximum of eight strikes (it remains as three against walls). However, Link can complete a trading quest to obtain Biggoron's Sword, a sword made by his brother that is equal in strength and will never break, eliminating the need to buy another Giant's Knife. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Medigoron lives in the Goron Powder Keg Shop in Goron Village of Snowhead. While Snowhead suffers from the curse of perpetual winter, the entrance to his cave is blocked by a wall of ice. Link can melt this barricade either with a Fire Arrow or by defeating Goht, the boss of Snowhead Temple; effectively breaking the curse and bringing spring back to the mountain. Once Link enters in his Goron form, Medigoron will offer him the ability to carry and deploy Powder Kegs if he completes a test. In order to obtain this ability, Link must carry a Powder Keg with an unusually long fuse to the entrance to the Goron Racetrack, which is blocked by a boulder. Link must dodge the enemies on the way there while making sure the keg does not explode before it has reached its destination. Once this has been completed, Link is entrusted with the ability to carry Powder Kegs as well as one entire Powder Keg. Interestingly, even after Link reverts time with the "Song of Time", he is still able to purchase Powder Kegs without going through this trial again. Etymology "Medi" is the word root for "middle" or "medium". This is because Medigoron is smaller than Biggoron, but larger than the regular Gorons, making him the middle-sized Goron. Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters